Aizen's Return, Ichigo's Struggle
by animefreak4life95
Summary: As Ichigo is about to ask Rukia to marry him something no one would have ever expected happens, Aizen appears, having escaped from his imprisonment, to seek revenge on Ichigo but instead kidnaps Rukia as a way to torture Ichigo with the knowledge that Aizen could end her existence in a heartbeat. So a long journey to rescue Rukia and permanently put an end to Aizen ensues.ICHIRUKI
1. Ichigo's Proposal: Part 1

**Chapter 1: Ichigo's Proposal part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I just own the story idea**

**A/N: This is my very first fan fiction ever, and was inspired to start writing by my amazing and gorgeous girlfriend (only author in my favorites). I apologize if it is not very good, as I said this is my first fanfic I have ever written. I'm not sure how long of a story this going to be though and depending on how it progresses I will probably do requests for certain chapters. This is also an ICHIRUKI story, and Ichigo can still use his Fullbring powers and now can use kidō.**

It had been four years since the defeat of Aizen at Ichigo's hands. Not too long after he and Rukia started dating. Today marked their four year anniversary and Ichigo wanted to ask Rukia for her hand in marriage. He even went as far as to asking Byakuya for his blessings in it. Surprisingly Byakuya was okay right away with the idea, he just had one stipulation before would give his blessing. Ichigo thought of how he had to earn Byakuya's blessing on his way to meet up with Rukia.

_**FLASH BACK**_

As Ichigo approached the Kuchiki manor he was still trying to think of a way to bring up the subject of marrying Rukia. _"I might as well just ask Byakuya point blank instead of bringing it up slowly." _Ichigo thought to himself. Ichigo shuddered as he thought of the things Byakuya might do to him; he could hadō Ichigo's ass 6ft. under or Bankai his ass into confetti.

*outside Byakuya's quarters*

"Yo, Byakuya" Ichigo says as he opens the door to find Byakuya, "You there?"

"What is it that you want, Kurosaki?" Byakuya replies, a bit annoyed that Ichigo is bothering him.

Ichigo then says "I want to marry Rukia, but before I ask her I wanted to get your blessings first."

"Humph." Is Byakuya's only response to him.

Ichigo then asks "So what you don't like the thought of me marrying Rukia? Are you just gonna deny your little sist-." But gets cutoff by Byakuya.

He then says "Very well, I shall give you my blessings to marry Rukia." Ichigo was about to say something but gets cutoff by Byakuya again. "However," he continues "You must first defeat me in a battle."

Ichigo then responds with "I should've figured you would want a battle." "Fine, when and where are we gonna fight?"

"Now and at Sōkyoku Hill." Byakuya replies.

_*At Sōkyoku Hill*_

"You better not hold back Byakuya!" Ichigo exclaims.

"Very well Kurosaki, I will come at with everything I have." Byakuya states "But be warned that I will come at you with the intent to kill."

"Good." Ichigo chuckles.

Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakuto off his back and the bandages came off of it and he rested Zangetsu across his shoulders.

Ichigo waited for Byakuya to unsheathe his Zanpakuto and as soon as he got his Zanpakuto out Byakuya pointed Senbōnzakura at Ichigo. Ichigo then swung Zangetsu off his shoulder and started at a run and went after Byakuya. As he swung his sword there was a clash of metal on metal.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me Kurosaki." Byakuya stated.

"Trust me Byakuya I have yet to even begin to show you the true extent of my powers!" Ichigo exclaimed. Ichigo then pushed Byakuya away and shouted "Hadō number 54, Haien!"

Byakuya flash-stepped out of the way with a look of shock on his face and asked "Kurosaki, when did you learn to perform hadō?"

Ichigo replies with "A lot has happened since you've last seen my abilities in a battle, I have been able to learn lots of different kidō thanks to Rukia and Captain Ukitaka."

"I see, you have done quite a bit of training since the battle with the Xcutions it appears." Byakuya responds

"Byakuya you have no idea how much stronger I've gotten since then, now enough talking, let's fight!" Ichigo exclaimed.

{Time Skip of 2 Hours}

Both of them are starting to get exhausted. Byakuya has a cut across his forehead and left cheek, a nice long slash straight down his back, and a deep gash in his right leg. Ichigo has a piece of flesh missing from his right cheek, a cut right above his left eye, a slash across his chest, and blood running down his left arm from a slash by his shoulder blade. Both have used up enough energy and taken enough damage that they should be out cold, but between Byakuya's pride and Ichigo's love for Rukia and determination to get Byakuya's blessing, they continue fighting.

"You truly have become stronger, to stand against my Bankai with just your Shikai, I am impressed Kurosaki." Byakuya states.

"Well I guess it's about time I use my Bankai then." Ichigo said with a slight chuckle. He then yells "_**BANKAI!**_", and a giant cloud of dust and smoke and the atmosphere became heavy from the spiritual pressure, "_**TENSA-ZANGETSU!**_"

"Just how powerful have you become, Kurosaki?!" Byakuya said out loud without realizing it.

"Rukia and Ukitaka aren't the only ones who helped me train; you see, even old man Yamamoto helped train me himself with Izuru using Wabisuke on Zangetsu to make him heavier so I could build my strength and speed up even further to make sure I could continue to keep Rukia safe." Ichigo responds.

"I see, I guess I have no choice," Byakuya went on to say, "_Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi._"

Twenty minutes later Byakuya said "Gokei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

Ichigo responds to this by saying "This brings back memories from fighting you to rescue Rukia, so how about we use our most powerful moves to end this?"

"Very well Kurosaki, Shukei Senbon Kageyoshi" Byakuya replied.

Ichigo then put his hollow mask on and they charged full power at each other.

**END FLASH BACK**

Ichigo was brought back to the present when he heard someone shout "Hey, fool!" He turned around to see that it was Rukia.

"Would you stop calling me that already, but anyway, happy four year anniversary. Ready for date night?" Ichigo asked.

**A/N: Alright first chapter done let me know what ya think. Read and Review.**

**This chapter has been edited because I left a few words out.**


	2. Ichigo's Proposal: Part 2

**Ichigo's Proposal part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, it is owned by Tite Kubo**

**A/N: Alright last chapter I forgot to mention in the a/n that part of the chapter was written by my awesome girlfriend (check out her account, she is the only author in my favorites), so I would like to give credit where credit is due. I am going to back track a little bit from the last chapter.**

Ichigo turned around to see the person whose voice he heard was none other than Rukia's voice. "Would you stop calling me fool all the time?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia responded by saying "Not a chance in hell Ichigo."

"Fine whatever, anyways happy four year anniversary." Ichigo said. He then asked "Are you ready a date night you will **never** forget?"

"Yea and what do you mean 'a date night I will **never** forget'?" Rukia inquired.

Ichigo responded with "You'll find out later on tonight, I'm just glad they're having a festival this week, although I don't know what it's for it should still be fun." as a slight smile appeared across his face.

"Alright I'll wait to find out later then." Rukia sighed. After a quick kiss on the lips they walked off to the festival hand-in-hand.

Meanwhile in the Shi-no-tani.

_*SHI-NO-TANI*_

"Lord Aizen, Sir." Someone spoke.

"What is it?" Aizen responded.

"Senza and I have pinpointed Kurosaki Ichigo's location." The man answered.

"Good, keep an eye on him." Aizen said.

"There is more though." The man continued "Kuchiki Rukia is with him as well, they are at a festival in the northern part of Karakura Town."

"They just made this easier for me, you may leave Suzaki." Aizen said with a slight smirk. "And be sure to keep an eye on them." He added.

"As you wish, Lord Aizen." Suzaki said as he vanished from Aizen's presence.

*At the Festival*

"I WANT IT, WIN ME THE GIANT CHAPPY BUNNY RABBIT ICHIGO!" Rukia demanded. She was pointing to a game about 20-25 feet away where you have to throw baseballs at several pyramid-style stacked bottles.

"You do know that the bottles in those kind of games have stuff put inside of them to weigh them down so that it's harder to win any of the good prizes, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea I know that but that just works on people who are _'normal'_ and who don't have certain special _'powers'_ so you will win it for sure." Rukia said. Ichigo was about say something but Rukia gave him a look of _'do it or I will kick your ass'_ which made Ichigo change his mind real quick.

"Yea I guess that you are right about that, alright I'll do it." Ichigo sighed. Rukia then grabbed Ichigo's hand and ran over to the game while dragging Ichigo behind her. Once they got over to the game the man in charge of the game said "¥600 to play, three balls per game."

"Just ¥600 for three throws huh, alright then here." Ichigo says as he hands the man the money.

Just as Ichigo was throwing the baseball Rukia yelled "HIT THE BOTTLES!" distracting him and making him miss the bottles. Ichigo then looked over at his girlfriend with a look of frustration on his face.

Rukia then said "Sorry" as she took a couple of steps back. Ichigo then continued and threw the second baseball and knocked down the pyramid of bottles and the guy in charge looked so shocked.

The man in charge looked at Ichigo and Rukia and said "I bet you can't do that again." Ichigo then picked up the third and final ball and threw it at the next stack and knocked it down too.

"That second throw may have been a free one, but it's still two wins total so if I'm correct that would be two prizes then, I'll take the giant rabbit and the gizmo stuffy." Ichigo said and he handed Rukia the giant rabbit stuffy and kept the gizmo stuffy for himself. Ichigo then said "Come on lets go look around more again."

"Alright." Rukia replied and they walked off together. As they were walking the two of them noticed they were being followed by someone and they knew exactly who it was, "I thought you talked to her and settled this whole thing?" Rukia asked.

"I did talk to her about it and I thought it was settled, but I guess not since she is still stalking us." Ichigo responded. He then continued to say "Let's just try to lose her." Rukia nodded in agreement and they started to pick up their pace a little.

"Damn, she sure is persistent." Rukia stated.

"Yea, let's try and lose her in that crowd up there." Ichigo suggested as he pointed to a pretty large crowd of people and vendors.

After running through the crowd for a few minutes Rukia said "I think we lost her."

"Not quite." Ichigo sighed as walked over to her and Rukia followed. He then said "Orihime this needs to end, we're going to get a restraining order if you don't stop stalking us."

Rukia then said "You will never get him, he is mine."

"We shall see about that flat-chest." Orihime replied with scowl.

"No, Orihime, we won't, not after tonight." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean by that?" Orihime asked. Ichigo then walked up to her and whispered something into her ear and her eyes grew wide in shock, she then turned around and ran off with tears in her eyes.

"That should take care of her." Ichigo said.

Rukia then asked "What did you say to her that caused her to run off crying?"

"I just told her what I was planning on doing with you by the end of the night." Ichigo replied back to her.

With a look of confusion on her face, Rukia asked "What do mean by _'Plan on doing with you'_ exactly?"

"Relax, it's not like it's something that Kon would plan." Ichigo responded. Ichigo then continued to say "And to make sure that bastard wouldn't be able to ruin my plans for tonight I left him in the hands of Captain Kurotsuchi for experiments on mod souls."

"You do realize just how messed up that is, right?" Rukia asked. She then continued to say "I'll ask again, what is it that you are planning to do with me tonight?"

"Well I wanted to wait until after we had dinner but I guess I'll just do it now then." Ichigo said as he got down on one knee and pulled a small little black box. As he did this Rukia got a look of _Holy Shit_ on her face. Ichigo then started to say "Rukia Kuchiki, Will you marry m-" but stopped as he looked behind her saw the biggest surprise of his life and said "Aizen".

Rukia then asked "What did you just say, did you just say Aizen?!"

Aizen then spoke "It's been awhile Kurosaki, Kuchiki." Ichigo then went to move but Aizen had Suzaki and Senza grab Ichigo and hold him down. As they were holding him Aizen went over to Rukia and knocked her and picked her up, he then started to head off away from them. Ichigo tried to go after him and get Rukia but Senza and Suzaki had to good a hold on him and he was left helpless as he watched Rukia being taken away from and all he could do was scream out her name.

**A/N: Alright second chapter done. Sorry for how long it took but I'm not that fast of a writer so you should probably expect about a month in between. I apologize if Orihime was OOC. Read & Review please. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
